multiversal_statitisticsfandomcom-20200213-history
King mogeko
Character Synopsis King mogeko (Lower case m) is the leader and creator of all the Mogeko, including the castle itself. He is nearly exactly the same as all other Mogekos personality and appearance wise, although he is much stronger. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A |''' Low 2-C''' Verse: Mogeko Castle Name: King mogeko Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mogeko Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (Created the Castle, which contains "the darkness"), Creation & Life Manipulation (Created the Castle and the Mogeko race), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Portal Creation(Created a door that can send you to another universes), Flight (he has wings), Space Manipulation (Created the Castle, which is an always expanding structure ), Time Manipulation (Created a room which contains a Moge-ko frozen in time ), Reality Warping and Shapeshifting (changes space around him to a reddish color in the ending when he transforms into his true form), Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation (The stairway to the sixth floor is stated to be made of holy light , since king mogeko made the castle. That would include this stairway as well), Power Mimicry, Timeline Creation (Created the “happy” ending. Mogeko Castle next game most likely takes place after the Normal end as lord prosciutto is shown in the trailer of the next game and king mogeko is nowhere to be seen in the trailer. Meaning king mogeko created an alternate timeline to make the happy end. mogeko is nowhere to be seen in the trailer. Meaning king mogeko created an alternate timeline to make the happy end.), Plot Manipulation (said he wrote the book(happy ending) and saying it’s hard to define happiness. This only happens in the happy end meaning he didn’t write the normal ending meaning he only wrote the happy ending ), Magic, Existence Erasure (Yonaka’s knife has a side effect of erasing Mogekos when they are killed by it . And since King Mogeko made everything within the castle which includes Yonaka’s knife he should have this power as well), Passive Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it (The mogeko castle has various side effects such as messing with yonaka’s imaginations and triggering flashbacks and should have resistance to it since he inhabits it), Multiplication, Mind Reading, Blood Manipulation, Teleportation, Darkness manipulation, Healing, Statics Amplification; can enter and leave paintings (see note below for these abilities) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '''(Created the Castle, which is infinite in size ) | Universal+ Level''' (Created the “happy” ending. Mogeko Castle next game most likely takes place after the Normal end as lord prosciutto is shown in the trailer of the next game and king mogeko is nowhere to be seen in the trailer. Meaning king mogeko created an alternate timeline to make the happy end.) Speed: At least Transonic (Can keep up with Defect Mogeko who could blitz 52 Mogeko ) |''' Unknown''' Lifting Ability: Infinite | Infinite Striking Ability: High Universal |''' Universal+ Level''' Durability: High Universe Level |''' Universal+ Level''' Stamina: Very High Range: High Universal Level |'' ''Universal+ Level Intelligence: Likely Omniscient (King mogeko Says he doesn’t have a shield like moge-ko. This means he could have been watching defect mogeko when he tried to fire the rocket launcher at her. / When yonaka and Defect Mogeko elope in one of the endings he says “.......eeehh???” like if he saw it. / Interrupted a teleportation when he wasn’t there. He also knew it was happening despite him not being there. / Further proves he sees everything when he says “it’s impossible to run from me”) | Omniscient Standard Equipment: Sword, Gun Weaknesses: None Notable Note: King Mogeko created the entire Mogeko race so he should have all of their powers Note 2: This profile only covers the events of Mogeko Castle, this profile might get mayors upgrades when Mogeko Castle Gaiden comes out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Funamusea Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Plot Category:Light Manipulators Category:Life Creators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Multiplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals